


I'll Be Waiting

by mggislife2789



Category: Criminal Minds, Spencer Reid - Fandom
Genre: Break Up, F/M, Post-Break Up, Reader-Insert
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-28
Updated: 2017-05-28
Packaged: 2018-11-06 00:50:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 684
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11025111
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mggislife2789/pseuds/mggislife2789
Summary: Song fic with Happier by Ed Sheeran.Disclaimer: I don't own any of these characters or their original stories. This is only for fun. It's where my brain goes after the credits roll. No copyright intended. Better safe than sorry. ;)





	I'll Be Waiting

He probably should’ve gone out with his team. In his mind, he knew he shouldn’t be wandering around the city alone, but his heart spoke differently. His heart wanted distance from anyone and everyone around him. For some reason, he wanted to wallow. As he walked down the narrow streets of the town you both lived, he saw you in another’s arms out of the corner of his eye. He stopped dead in his tracks, watching as you entered a restaurant with him and a few friends he’d come to know, your smile wider than he ever thought possible. 

Seeing you smile like that brought out conflicting sides of him. On the one hand, he loved you, and wanted to see you happy, but on the other hand, he wondered whether or not he’d ever made you happy. The looked you sported now said otherwise; it was like he never existed.

There was a bar devoid of customers across from the restaurant you’d entered, so as the tears filled his eyes, he slipped inside. What had he done? How had he fucked up his life so royally?

Ain’t nobody hurt you like I hurt you  
But ain’t nobody love you like I do  
Promise that I will not take it personal, baby  
If you’re moving on with someone new

He’d made some mistakes. More than anything, he wished he could take them back, because whether or not you looked happy, he was convinced no one else could love you like he could. 

‘Cause baby you look happier, you do  
My friends told me one day I’ll feel it too  
And until then I’ll smile to hide the truth  
But I know I was happier with you

Would there ever come a day when he’d look like you did now? Today, you looked happy. Radiant, really. If he didn’t know any better, he’d be convinced that what happened between you actually never happened at all. The smile you wore wiped your memory of all the pain - or at least that’s how it seemed to him. But he was convinced he’d never be happy again, no matter how many times his friends claimed otherwise.

An employee from the bar came over to ask Spencer if he wanted anything. He hadn’t planned on it, but watching you be happy without him made him want to drink. “Blue Moon, please” he said softly, the words falling off his lips before he realized that used to be your order. 

While you ate with your friends and presumed new boyfriend, Spencer nursed his beer in the corner of the bar. No matter where he looked, everything reminded him of you. The bottle in his hand was the one you used to drink. The woman that brought him the beer looked a lot like you. Even when he looked toward the bathroom and eyed the painting on the door, he thought of you. He couldn’t take sitting here anymore.

Getting up, he handed the money to the bartender and left, walking away from the restaurant quickly for fear he’d see your radiant smile once more. You may not be in love with him anymore, but he was still in love with you. Maybe a day would come where he didn’t want to rip out his own heart at the thought of you. Maybe one day he wouldn’t hate himself for his fucked up priorities. And maybe he’d move on, but it wasn’t that day, month or even year. He was convinced that if someone else ever hurt you, which he never wished for, he would be there to pick up the pieces, because he didn’t know how to move on from a woman like you.

Ain’t nobody hurt you like I hurt you  
But ain’t nobody need you like I do  
I know that there’s others that deserve you  
But my darling, I am still in love with you

Baby, you look happier, you do  
I knew one day you’d fall for someone new  
But if breaks your heart like lovers do  
Just know that I’ll be waiting here for you


End file.
